lbp2levelguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Big Air Warfare
'''Published by Doctor_Colossus. '''Little Big Air Warfare is a versus leve l for up to 4 players, where players will battle it out to have their opponents' bases destroyed, leaving their base in good condition to be declared winner. Online only. Little Big Air Warfare is a situated in several locations all linked up to each other, such as, mountains, villages and farms. All of these created with a charm. The level itself looks like a PC Base defence game and plays like one too. Once one player has all their opponents' bases destroyed, he/she can celebrate his/her victory. General The level's concept is simple, you and friend(s) battle it out to destroy each other's bases to be the last man standing. Plane's are used to navigate quicker on the field and are found at your base's runway. To conquer this task you must bomb oppenents' bases with bombs, bombs are supplied in your plane where you'll mostly want to be in order to destroy. Although bomb supplies run out eventually, if so, you can exit your plane and respawn a new one or just refill the bomb gauge by landing at your base's runway. Items are also available to help you along the way. Items range from: *Flamethrowers - A weapon installed into your plane to destroy other planes. *Shields - Protects your plane from damage. *Missles - Brings greater damage to bases and planes than bombs. However, there are more ways of protecting your base. Via a plasma shooter at the bottem of your base. This can take down opponent's planes when they try to demolish your base. Easter Eggs Little Big Air Warfare has it's fair share of Easter Eggs. Ever wanted to hide all that destruction and look at something more calm in a war game? Well now you can, Upon throwing bombs at the farm house continuously you'll find a peaceful underground hide-out, with a welcoming presence. Another Easter Egg, was the christmas Hub that was found during the holiday season of 2011. When the Sackie Awards of 2012 started, the creator fitted in an Easter Egg showcasing fans to vote for the level in the awards. And finally, the gloabal change. Not so much of an easter egg but it's worth mentioning. Upon, waiting or destroying bases, the day will pass. Passing from Day to Evening to Night. Reception Little Big Air Warfare has received lots of praise about it's smart and original idea. Some commented hoping for it to gain an MM Pick but unfortunately, it didn't. Most reviews included the topic discussing that team modes should've been included. To this date, the level has earned over 25,000 views. LBP2 Level Guide Review Little Big Air Warfare is a fantastic creation implementing on how most versus levels should flow, unique and fun gameplay to re-visit from time to time. Grabbing buddies to play with is probably one of the best multiplayer experiences in LittleBigPlanet 2 as it takes full advantage of the controlinator and multiplayer cameras. Faults are there though, as I hate having no communication except for Keyboard chat and Voice Chat, sorry Text Chat fans like you & I. Another fault is the fact that other players can enter your plane. It makes the match unfair unless you discuss your own rules beforehand. Nevertheless, I pointed out negatives but positives are more viewable in this level and I'm proud to announce that this level is another favourite versus level. Trivia lbp.me Link: http://lbp.me/v/yc9m-r Creator Link: http://lbp.me/u/Doctor_Colossus Category:Platformer Category:Shooter Category:Multiplayer Category:Doctor_Colossus Category:Sackie Finalist